The present disclosure relates to management of networks, and more particularly to techniques for monitoring a network and intelligently diagnosing network problems.
The frequency with which issues occur in any deployed network only increases as the networks grow larger and larger. Issues range from bad hardware and misbehaving devices to software bugs in the switches or routers, and the like. In a typical network deployed today, the large volume of messages (e.g., log messages) generated, the complexity of the issue, and the criticality of providing high availability make it very difficult for a network administrator to monitor and maintain the network.